


Caught Under the Mistletoe

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hogwarts Second Year, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: "Move out of my way, filthy Mudblood.""I'd like to, but it appears that I can't.""What do you mean you can't?""I can't move, Malfoy. Can you?"Dramione caught under the Mistletoe. Set in Second year. Dramione Holiday One shot.





	Caught Under the Mistletoe

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** "Move out of my way, filthy Mudblood." "I'd like to, but it appears that I can't." "What do you mean you _can't_?" "I can't move, Malfoy. Can you?" Dramione caught under the Mistletoe. Set in Second year. Dramione Holiday One shot.

**Setting:** During the Christmas holiday, a day after the Polyjuice Potion scene. Second year.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Caught Under the Mistletoe**

_December 26th, 1992_

Christmas Day had come and gone. After the disappointment that Harry, Hermione, and Ron felt upon discovering that Draco Malfoy was indeed not the Heir of Slytherin, they decided to make the most out of their Christmas holidays at Hogwarts.

Hermione found that she missed her parents quite a bit. She had been so preoccupied with brewing the Polyjuice Potion, that it had gotten her mind off of the fact that this would be her first year that she did not spend Christmas with her family. It felt odd, but at least it wasn't entirely lonely with Harry and Ron there, as well as a handful of other classmates that Hermione knew as well as her teachers. She rather enjoyed the library being empty so that she could spend her time studying without being interrupted by anyone.

She was currently leaving the library to head to the Great Hall for supper when she rounded the corner and hit what felt like a wall. Rather than falling backwards, she was swept forward, hitting the wall again and wincing.

_"Ouch!"_ came a hiss.

Hermione blinked, coming face to face with a black jumper and robes. She blinked and slightly looked up and, startled, she met a pair of cold, grey eyes.

Wonderful. She ran right into Draco Malfoy of all people. He was glaring down at her. She glared back and turned to step away, but stopped short when she couldn't move more than a few inches.

"Move out of my way, filthy Mudblood," he growled.

"I'd like to, but it appears that I can't," she growled back.

"What do you mean you _can't_?"

"I can't move, Malfoy. Can you?"

Draco brow creased slightly and he turned to move, but also found that he couldn't get more than a few inches away from her. "What the...? What have you done? Explain!"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest as she realized what was going on and narrowed her eyes at him. "I haven't done _anything_ , Malfoy. If you've read _Hogwarts, A History,_ you'd know about the enchanted Mistletoe."

"Enchanted Mistletoe?" he raised a fine, blond eyebrow.

Hermione glanced up and he followed her gaze. His face drained of all color and he paled more than Hermione thought possible. Above them hung a large Mistletoe, suspended in midair. Draco knew what this meant.

"Like hell I'm kissing _you!_ " he cried.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As if I would want to kiss the likes of _you,_ " she replied.

"Then I guess we're stuck here," he said cooly.

"I suppose we are," she tilted her chin.

They two stood there glaring at each other for a few moments, neither of them backing down. Finally, Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back a bit, looking up at the stupid plant that was currently causing them this grief.

"How do you suppose it got there?" he asked, eying it warily.

Hermione shrugged. "Most likely it was Peeves. He's done this to more than a few students around the castle in the last week."

"Brilliant," Draco replied sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly," she said and he gave a small smirk.

They stood there in the cold, empty corridor and both pulled their robes tighter around themselves. From the corner of their eyes, they studied each other. Draco found himself quite surprised that she had very pretty doe eyes that, if he stared at them long enough, they could make him want to do anything for her. Shocked by his own thoughts, he shook it away quickly and went back to glaring instead.

Hermione was observing how much taller Draco had gotten since the last time she stood near him. She didn't get close to him too often, if she could help it, but now that she was, she was noticing how they had been about the same height last year and now they weren't. He had obviously had a growth spurt over the summer like Ron had, for he was at least three to four inches taller than her now. She saw how his grey eyes worriedly looked around the corridor for any signs of students that would catch them in this predicament, then change to a mask of boredom. She secretly decided to herself he was a rather cute boy, when he wasn't scowling, sneering, or being rude. If he noticed her faint blush, she was glad he didn't say anything.

She sighed heavily, causing him to turn his gaze back to her. "We're going to have to do _something_ about it, you know."

"And what is your suggestion?" he snapped.

"The only thing we _can_ do."

"If you're suggesting that I kiss a Mudblood then you need to think of something better."

"As if I want to kiss a little prat like yourself!"

Draco sneered at her. "Maybe we can call for a teacher and they can release us."

Hermione sighed impatiently. " _Nothing_ can lift the spell on these stupid things," she pointed angrily to the mistletoe above them. "Not even our Charms _master_ , Professor Flitwick. Believe me; he's _tried_. _No one_ knows anything about the secret behind these enchantments. Not even Peeves himself."

"I refuse to kiss you, Mudblood," he spat.

"I don't want to kiss _you_ either, as I've been saying repeatedly now! But it's the only logical thing we can do, unless you want to be stuck here...forever," she cringed at the thought.

"No, I absolutely _refuse._ "

"To kiss or be stuck here?"

"Both!"

"We don't have a choice, Malfoy!"

"Are you sure Professor Flitwick can't do anything about it?"

"I'm positive," Hermione said. "Besides, he went home for the holidays."

"What about that old coot Dumbledore?"

Hermione shook her head. "A pair of fifth years tried to get his help on the last day of school, but even he didn't know. _And he's not an old coot!"_

It was Draco's turn to sigh. He knew that she was right, but he still didn't want to do it. "I _refuse_ to kiss a _Mudblood._ "

"As if I want to waste my first kiss on you!" she blurted out, blushing when she realized what she had said.

Draco's eyes narrowed at her and he turned away, mumbling something.

"What was that, Malfoy? If you want to make fun of me, do it to my face!"

"I wasn't making fun of you," he said.

"Then what did you mumble?"

"Nothing! I just said..." he felt his face heat up. "It's my first kiss, too, and I don't want to waste it on you, either."

"Too bad we don't have a choice," she grumbled. "And we need to get it done before anyone sees!" she realized and started to panic. The last thing she needed was for Harry and Ron to see her. It was a situation that would be blown out of proportion if they got involved!

"Calm down, Granger," he said. " _You_ can kiss _me_ so that if someone sees, I can say that you jumped me in the hall because you couldn't resist snogging me," he teased.

Hermione scowled. "How about on the count of three and we'll make it quick?"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with and go our separate ways and forget that it even happened."

"Agreed."

"One."

They braced themselves.

"Two."

They leaned a little bit closer.

"Three."

They quickly pecked each other on the lips, pulling away quickly, wiping their lips on their sleeves, and then stepping back. They both gasped when they could move further than a foot apart.

"It didn't work..." he said with disbelief.

"I..." Hermione stuttered. "Obviously a simple peck doesn't work..."

They both started to panic as they turned to look at each other again.

"There's no way I can do _that_ again!" he cried.

Hermione felt her eyes prickle. "Malfoy, I don't want be stuck here with you forever!"

"Neither do I!"

_"Please!"_ she begged. "I'm uncomfortable, cold, and hungry! I just want to get out of here!"

"So do I..."

They both groaned in defeat. Draco glared up at that Mistletoe that was still suspended above them. "Let's do it right this time and get out of here."

"Right..." she shuddered.

They both checked the corridor to make sure that they were still alone before leaning in closer. Hermione trembled, gazing into his grey eyes before they both closed their eyes and their lips touched. They were both startled as they felt the spark. Their eyes widened briefly before they succumbed to the kiss. Closing his eyes, Draco deepened the kiss, moving his lips against hers almost as if he were shy. Her lips were so soft and tasted like a hint of strawberry. Her lip gloss perhaps?

Hermione felt a warm feeling wash over her as they continued to kiss, it was unlike anything she had felt before. Her heart raced as she reached up, clutching his robes lightly as he placed a hand on her arm to bring her a little closer. They broke apart, breathing heavily to catch their breath, moments after the Mistletoe had released them and moved on to find it's next target.

Hermione blinked and looked up at him. They were both slightly dazed, their lips red and plump. "Is...a kiss suppose to feel like that?" she whispered.

"I don't know..." Draco answered in a hoarse whisper. "You...felt that ...spark too?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I don't understand..." he said.

"Me neither."

They looked at each other in shock for a few moments, before Draco sneered at her again. "You had better not tell _anyone_ about this, Mudblood!" he growled before he quickly walked away without another insult.

"Same to you!" she called after him, and he waved a hand in silent agreement. She stared after him, unconsciously touching her fingers to her lips, feeling as though something might have changed between them.

Draco darted around a corner, trying to catch his breath and will his heart to slow down. He peeked around the corner and saw her staring at the floor, still touching her lips and deep in thought. He touched his lips as well and wondered what just happened before quickly taking off to meet Crabbe and Goyle in the Great Hall for supper and trying to forget that the incident even happened.

As the years went by, they never truly forgot about the kiss they shared. They would never feel that spark again with others that they would share their "first kisses" with. That is, until Draco and Hermione found each other after the wizarding world was saved for the second time and blood status and prejudices melted away. At least for them.

**Author's Note:**

> _I originally posted this to fanfiction.net December 24,2011_


End file.
